The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image formation method. In particular, the present disclosure relates an image forming apparatus and an image formation method both of which have a sleep mode (sleep function).
Some image forming apparatuses are provided with a large capacity storage device such as a HDD (Hard disk drive). Recent years, technologies for suppressing power consumption of the HDD have been proposed for and introduced in such image forming apparatuses. This is for reducing the power consumption of the entire image forming apparatus.
In a typical technology, upon request for printing image data set in power saving mode, a judgement is made whether the data size of the image data set is allowed to be stored in a DRAM. If the result of the judgment is positive, a printing process is executed without recovering from a power saving mode.